Surface mountable packages with grid array technology have been widely used for high-speed integrated circuits. Most grid array technologies, such as land grid arrays (LGAs), are generally only applied to 10 Gbps integrated circuits because of bandwidth limitations of the interconnections between the grid arrays and the integrated circuits. However, very-high-speed integrated circuits, also known as microwave integrated circuits (MICs), require very-high-speed interconnects, which are defined herein as interconnects capable of speeds higher than about 25 Gbps.
For some applications, multiple co-packaged MIC chips are required due to the difficulty, loss of performance, and cost entailed in integrating all required functions into a single MIC chip. However, communication between the co-packaged MIC chips has proven problematic due to unfavorable RF/microwave performance and cavity resonances, and spurious modes in the operating frequency.